Poking my Bubble
by Little Lillymon
Summary: “I’m not touching you, I’m not touching you, I am most definitely not touching you… I’m touching your shirt.” Mimato friendship.


Okay so this was meant to be a humors fic but it didn't turn out that way, well I guess it kind of did but not as much as I hoped. So this is just some random thought that popped into my head one day and I thought it would be cute to put on paper (then into the computer) :P Constructive criticism is welcomed but the only way to do that is to leave a review. So review! :)

* * *

Four hours, that's all it is. Four hours of just sitting and thinking, nothing to it; though that's just it, _four long hours of doing nothing!_ It wouldn't have been so bad if it was at least quite, but its not- too many screaming kids, especially the people behind me( just my luck.) At least TK is having a good time; he's sitting in the front of the bus with a guy named Izzy playing computer games on Izzy's yellow laptop; at least TK made a friend already. I don't even want to be here- going to summer camp. My parents decided that it was best for TK and me to bond a little more. I don't mind the bonding but do I really need to be sent away for that? And does it look like we're really getting a good start? With a bitter sigh I put on my head phones trying to drown out all the noise, especially those three behind me.

"Would you please move! Your taking up all the space!" exclaimed the ten year old Mimi.

"We were here first, why don't _you_ move instead!" retorted Tai.

"Yeah Mimi, you're the one taking all the room, this is a two person seat." insisted Sora.

"Are you calling me fat?" Mimi squished in more, pressing Tai into poor Sora who had her face plastered to the window. "Mimi just go sit next to that guy." Tai pointed across from him.

Mimi looked over only to wrinkle her nose displeased. "His wardrobe is totally clashing; I can't be seen sitting next to him," she said loudly. The boy who looked around twelve pushed up his glasses with a huff hearing the whole conversation.

"Besides you guys said I could sit next to you."

"That's before we knew these were two-seaters, not three."

"Mimi if you don't move right now, I'm going to shove you out myself!" came Sora's muffled voice against the window.

"But, but, but," Mimi stuttered nervously.

"Now, now, nothing rash Sora." chided Tai.

With a shove from Sora, Mimi nearly fell into the aisle. "Hey!" shrieked Mimi who pushed back.

"Hey now, I don't like being caught in the middle of this, so Mimi why don't you just move one seat up. That guy is sitting by himself." Tai suggested irritably.

Mimi slowly peaked over the side of the seat. _'Hmm…' _she thought.

"Fine. I will. Since you two _love birds_ want to be alone so bad." Mimi said with a small smirk.

"We are not love birds!" yelled a red faced Tai and Sora.

I look over after hearing a 'plop' land on my seat. And there I find none other than Loud Girl with the funny pink hat sitting right next to me giving me a huge smile.

I frown and pull out my headphones waiting for her to say something. She kept smiling. "Can I help you with something?"

"Hmm, oh no, I just needed a place to sit. The two love birds back there want to be alone."

Just as she said that I heard, 'We are not love birds!' being shouted from the other side of the seat. I nod my head even though I didn't care.

"So I'm Mimi Tachikawa. What's your name?"

"Uh, it's Yamato Ishida." usually people call me 'Matt' but that's only my friends and this loud girl Mimi wasn't my friend.

I put my head phones back on when Mimi turned around to talk to her friends. One hour come and gone. This trip isn't going by nearly fast enough. Mimi had long ago abandoned talking to that guy and girl named Tai and Sora, and was now filing her polished, _pink_ nails.

Adjusting myself I laid my head on the window planning on going to sleep until…

"What are you doing?"

"Sleeping,"

"If you we're sleeping you wouldn't be talking to me."

"Indeed I wouldn't." I say agitated.

"I hate long road trips… how about you?"

"Yeah me too, but at least you can sleep to pass the time." I say hoping she'd get the hint.

"Mm-hmm. So why are you going to summer camp?" she said turning her full attention on me.

With an irritable sigh I look at her. "Parents made me."

"Why? Did you get in trouble?"

"No it's nothing like that. I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, okay. So what are you listening to?" she said trying to start a new conversation.

"Obviously you."

"Duh, that's not what I meant." she said pointing to my CD player.

"Music." I say uninterested.

"Fine, be Mr. Mysterious. I was just trying to be nice." Mimi said sourly. Her eyes then roamed up towards my head.

"How do you get your hair to stay up like that?" she asked with amazement.

"Very carefully."

I raised an eyebrow when I saw her face slightly darken at my vague and even perhaps rude answers. "Well it looks like a bird's nest." she mumbled.

"What did you say?"

Bringing her arm to the side of her face she squeakily said 'nothing.' Knowing darn well what she said, I decided to let it drop.

"So Yamato do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have a younger brother, TK; he's sitting in the front."

Mimi looked over the seat, "Is it that boy sitting next to the redheaded kid?" she asked with a small smile.

"Uh, yeah that's him." I say.

"He's cute. Unlike you." she says with a grin.

My eyes widened, just who did this girl think she was! "Hey I'll have you know I know plenty girls who would-"

Mimi started laughing. "Calm down! I was just kidding silly! You're perfectly fine, you're definitely… how should I put this… a sight for sore eyes."

Oh great I think I'm blushing. "Oh is that a blush I see on our little Yamato?" she gigged. Oh great, question confirmed, I _am _blushing.

"No I'm not! It's just hot in here."

"And that's why the windows are all open?"

I frown not really knowing what to say to that so I said "Why are you such and annoying little princess?" maybe even with a little harshness.

Mimi looked taken back at my sudden comment then turned bright pink. I guess she thought we were having fun. "That was rude!" she hissed.

"Like how you called my hair a bird's nest? And I was just asking you a question. Why are you so annoying?"

"I am not annoying! I was just trying to get to know you! Be friendly." she said with a huff. "Besides if you really think I'm annoying for just_ talking_ to you, you haven't seen anything yet. Theses last two hours will be so annoying you'll be ripping your bird nest out when I'm done with you."

Is it alright to be a little scared? Because I kind of was; I slowly looked away out the window and put my headphones back on. The next half hour was silent and unnerving. I was just waiting for her to do something, but what? Another fifteen minutes passed by I finally decided she wasn't going to do anything. I smiled to myself, so Mimi couldn't think of anything? Good. Sleep started to creep back up on me; I was just about to drift of into dream land when I felt something poking me.

I open one eye to see Mimi awfully close. She has the strangest smile on her face; I was almost scared to see what she did to me, then again, rather _doing. _I look down to my arm to see she keeps poking me. "What are you doing?" I asked aggravated for once again being interrupted from my sleep.

"Nothing," she says simply.

"Oh yeah, you touching me is nothing?"

"Nope you're wrong."

"Wrong about what?" I ask, beginning to feel self-conscious for her being so close.

"Well, you said I'm touching you, and well I'm not_ touching _you, I'm more _poking _you."

"Oh well excuse me!"

She looks at me with amusement sparkling in her eyes, "And by the way. I'm not _touching you_; I'm touching your _shirt._"

"But my "shirt" is on me thus making it apart of me."

"Wrong again Yamato. Your shirt isn't really apart of you since it's just something to cover you up. See if I were to be poking the skin on your arm, the stuff you're born with, well then you could say I'm touching you."

"Yeah well, just stop it." I say hopelessly.

"How can I stop when I'm not even touching you?" she says mockingly while still "poking" my _shirt._

I decided maybe if I just ignored her then maybe she'd go away.

**Wrong again!!**

Oh what did I do to deserve this? Why me? For the last fifteen minutes it was just a constant poke here and there along with, "I'm not touching you Yamato, I'm not touching you, and so you can't tell me to stop."

And to top it all off, she was totally in my personal space. I know I'm not the only one in this world that likes a little arm room. If you ever heard the phrase "Your way to close to me, pretend I have a magic bubble around me, and right now you're standing in it." Well you probably haven't heard that _exact_ term, but something like that, something with "imaginary bubble" in it. Mimi was about five inches from my face, with her big brown eyes staring at me- very hard to avoid and waaaaaay past the bubble shield.

Doesn't she ever breathe? How long has it been since I heard her take a breath in between "I'm not touching you."

"Mimi would you please knock it off!" I spat pushing her arm away.

"Oh, is our little Yamato ready to admit he was wrong about me being annoying earlier?"

With a growl I look back out the window and continue to let her poke me as she made up some random tune and started to _**sing **_"I'm not touching you. I'm not touching you. I am most defiantly not touching you! I'm touching your shirt! Oh la, la, dee, da!"

I nearly shout in delight when I heard we were there._ "Alright we're here now. In an orderly fashion, please exit the bus." _I jump up and push past Mimi to get off this bus.

I walk down the stairs to see TK waiting for me. "Hey Matt. Did you and that girl become friends?" he asks innocently.

I raise an eyebrow. "I saw you to talking so I thought you two became friends like me and Izzy."

"I don't think we're going to be very close." I say honestly.

"Too bad, she looks like she'd be fun to play with."

'_More like really annoying.'_ I think.

Dropping the subject, I put a hand on TK's head and lead him away from the parking lot. I glance over my shoulder to see Mimi talking with her two friends Tai and Sora. Guess she finally got it through her airhead that I want nothing to do with her.

"Yamato!!" Her shrill voice fills my ears and I close my eyes in frustration.

"Hey Matt. It's that girl again!" TK says with a hint of excitement.

"Of course it is."

I turn around to face her stern form. She has her hands on her hips, right foot tapping, and a sour look on her face. "I'm waiting!" she sang.

"For…" I know perfectly well what she's waiting for but I like it better this way.

"Don't play dumb Yamato! You were rude so apologize." she persisted, her foot tapping quicker.

"Were you really rude Maa—hey!" I tugged on TK's ear just enough to get him from saying my name. If she ever found out my name who knows how she would use it against me.

"You know what Mimi? I um, think TK needs to use the bathroom; you know after that long trip?"

"I don't have to use the bathroom." he objects but I quickly spin him around and walk away. I look over my shoulder again to see she was standing next to Tai and Sora again.

Dawn soon came around and our camp counselors ordered us into our cabins for the night. Bed at six o'clock? Just what kind of camp are they running here? We all had to share cabins, TK and I got paired up with Izzy (to TK's liking), Joe and Tai (coincidence? I think not)!! Don't know much about Joe except that he's quite (so far so good).

TK and the others were all sitting in the middle of the cabin talking about who knows what. I walked over to the window and looked out. I can see the sun just over the horizon, no ones out either; so I slip out unnoticed. I walk out into the middle of the camp and sit on one of the logs that surround the fire (don't worry it was put out before bed). I pull my harmonica out from my pocket and begin to play a slow blues song.

The wind picks up and chills me right to the bone. Maybe I should get back inside. I stop playing when I feel something thump against me. I look down to see a silly pink hat. Now why does that look familiar I think dryly. I pick it up and stand up to see Mimi running towards me, most likely for the hat.

"Oh thanks so much Yamato. I thought I'd never get it." Mimi said with a smile as she reached for my outstretched arm to grab it.

"Right before my hat got away, I heard you playing. You're really good." she said genuinely.

"Thanks… what are you doing out here anyway?" I ask but then answer for her. "You saw me come out here and decided to follow didn't you?"

"NO!" She says defensively.

I raise an eyebrow. "Okay fine I did." She says exasperated.

"Man Mimi why can't you just leave me alone! I mean come on! I'm not even that appealing. I…" I stop suddenly. I see her eyes start to water, but I pass it off as just the wind bothering her eyes as it was doing the same to me. I'm about to start my rant again until I see her lips start to pout. Okay glassy eyes and a pout? That sure isn't the wind's fault, and that could only mean one thing.

"Oh don't tell me you're crying?" I say more harshly than I intended.

She obviously caught the drift and burst into tears. "I'm sorry! It's just that I'm not used to such mean people! Especially people being mean to meeeee!!" she sobs.

Oh man. What is this feeling? Oh great its guilt! I actually feel remorse for making this loud girl cry. It honestly isn't my style to make girls cry.

"Okay Mimi. Please stop crying. I didn't mean it." I try.

Her sobs fade away and she looks at me with suspension and doubt obvious on her face. "I truly mean it." I begin. "I am sorry for making you cry." She looks down and mouths the word '_and _' which didn't go unnoticed "_And_, I'm sorry for being such a jerk on the bus. I'm not really like that all the time. I really am sorry… can you forgive me?" I ask sincerely with a sigh.

She stares at me for a moment as if debating whether to forgive me or not. I'm actually hoping she does.

"Of course I forgive you Yamato. And I'm sorry to. I had no right to pry at your personal life." I give a genuine smile and nod my head in agreement. "Right."

She outstretches her hand "So Yamato… friends?"

I smile and grasp her hand. "Friends. And it's Matt."

"Matt? Is that your nick name?"

"Yeah. But don't tell too many people about it. Only my friends call me Matt."

* * *

So this was just a friendship fic. I'm always writing about them when they're older so I wanted to do one when they're young. I thought it was an interesting way of showing what could happen on that bus trip, how friendships could form. (Though I know it probably wouldn't happen that way.) Now tell me if I'm wrong, I don't remember if they all became friends when they were still at the actual camp site or when they went to the digital world. I thought they were already friends by the time they got to the digital world? /Shrugs/ and sorry if the characters are OOC! I do that in all my stories! Bah! It's been so long since I've seen it I've forgotten. **Don't forget to review!**


End file.
